


Ronald, Merry Christmas

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A song about Ronald Weasly based off of the Christmas song Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer. Have a very happy Christmas!





	Ronald, Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

Ronald the red haired Weasly

Had very reddish hair

And if you ever saw it

You would go blind from the glare

_M_

All of the other Weaslys

Used to turn teddy into a spider

Wouldn't let poor Ronald

Join in the Weasly broom riders

_M_

Then one foggy Hogwart's eve

Harry Potter came to say

Ronald with your hair so red

Won't you join Quiditch today

_M_

Then all the Weaslys loved him

As they shouted out with victory

Ronald the red haired Weasly

You'll go down in history.


End file.
